Joist bridges are commonly used in construction for maintaining the load bearing capacity of joists or other parallel support structure beams. Joist bridges are designed to span the distance between two adjacent parallel joists or other parallel structure beams for transfer loads throughout the surrounding joists. Joist bridges also prevent lateral deflection and warping of the joists which can decrease load bearing.
A conventional joist bridge structure comprises an X shape. The X shape is made from adjacent diagonal pieces of lumber spanning between two adjacent joists and nailed to the joists metal diagonal arms spanning the distance between two have also been used as a joist bridge. However, the X configuration prohibits ducts or pipes from extending between joists or other parallel support structure beams. As a result, the X joists must be removed or ducts, pipes and the like must be located below the joists occupying additional space.
Another approach is to have a single bar type brace member extend between the joists which will not inhibit a duct or pipe as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,736 to Kovar and U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,999 to Sydney. Although these single bar type brace members allow duct and piping to be located alongside the joists, they do not provide optimal support for the joists or other parallel support structure beams.
Most conventional joist bridge structures require nailing or the like means of securing the joist bridge. Securing the joist bridge by nails or the like is time consuming as the joist bridge must be secured at the top and the bottom or on both sides as in single bar brace members.
Therefore, what is needed is a joist bridge which permits ducts and piping to be located alongside the joists without compromising the load bearing capacity of the joists and requiring no nailing to secure the joist bridge.